Puck's Thumbs
by Sux2budude
Summary: She's convinced herself that Pucks thumbs were God's personal gift to her. His thumbs were simply magical. You may think this is weird, and maybe it kind of is, but Quinn Fabray was utterly floored by the magical uses of Pucks thumbs.
1. Chapter 1

Pucks Thumbs: Chapter One

Author's Note: So its been a while since I wrote anything for Quick, or generally anything at all. But, this plot simply wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write it out. I've already started on Chapter two, and it should be out by next week. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review.

-Sux2budude

She's convinced herself that Pucks thumbs were God's personal gift to her. His thumbs were simply magical. You may think this is weird, and maybe it kind of is, but Quinn Fabray-Puckerman was utterly floored by the magical uses of her husbands thumbs.

She remembers when they were both 6 years old, having only known each other for all of 17 days. It was recess time and she had been on the swings with her best friend Santana, watching as the boys in their class played pirates on the seesaw. The tiny Latina had complained about being bored and dared Quinn to swing as high as she could and then jump off. Four year old Quinn was smart enough to know that this was too dangerous, but she was also taught by her parents to never back down from a challenge.

Long story short, she had tried to jump off her swing and ended up being catapulted into the sand. She had cried from the sting of the scrapes on her knees. Nobody said or did anything. Nobody but Noah Puckerman, the class clown and bully. He had stepped into the sandbox with her, kneeled beside her and wordlessly wiped her tears away with his thumbs, then dug into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled napkin and placed it in her hand. She had smiled at him for all of 8 seconds before he was up on his feet and running back to join his friends by the seesaw.

Quinn remembers when they were nine years old. It was the last day of school and she didn't want to say goodbye to her best friends, Santana and Brittany before she and her parents leave for vacation to the Bahamas. It was only for the summer, but to a 9 year old, this was forever. They had been crying when Noah Puckerman passed by, and noticed the tears staining Quinn's face. He stopped, and stared at her for a few moments. "Have fun in the Bahamas, Quinn." He muttered and raised a hand, his thumb wiping away the tears on her cheeks. Quinn sniffled and thanked him. Noah Puckerman nodded and began to walk away, but Quinn stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Where will you be going?"

Noah Puckerman had given her a questioning look.

She elaborated further, "Santana and her family are going to Puerto Rico, Brittany and her family are going to Alaska to visit her grandma... So where are you going?"

Noah Puckerman shrugs at her. "Home. My mom can't take leave from work anymore, so I'm just going home." She felt a tug inside her chest as she watched him jog towards the school bus.

Quinn remembers when she was 15 years old. She had gone to cheerleading try outs, and though she thought she did really well, coach Sylvester had been especially hard on her for no good reason. The old lady had used her megaphone to scream at her to lose 10 pounds so she could do a triple flip better and faster, before telling her not to be late for practice the next day.

She doesn't take a lot to heart because she's beginning her high school life as someone without a heart, but today was especially bad because the whole football team was watching, and she had heard most of them snickering when she was being yelled at through the megaphone.

After practice, she went straight to her car to break down inside because she can't do it out here in public where everyone can see her. The moment she closed the door to her red Jetta, Quinn Fabray let out a sob as she leaned her arms against the steering wheel, and pressed her face into her arms. Not even a whole minute later, she hears a tiny 'tap tap' on her window, and she dreads to find out who it is. For a moment, she doesn't move, hoping the person would go away, but then there's another 'tap tap'. Slowly, she raises her head and glances out her window.

She's almost not surprised to find that it's Noah Puckerman, or rather, "Puck" as he likes to call himself. He makes a gesture with his hand like he's rolling the window down, and points to the glass window. Quinn gets the hint as she sniffles loudly, gritting her teeth when she feels another tear slipping out the corner of her left eye. She makes no move to wipe it, feeling like it's unnecessary in front of Noah Puckerman. He had seen her cry before.

Noah Puckerman leans down and forward, his arms resting against the door as he takes a good look at her face. His eyes follow the trail of tears down her cheeks, and he reaches a hand forward, wiping gently at the tear with his thumb.

Quinn lets him, her eyes closing as she leans her head into his touch. She doesn't know how he does this, or whether he's done this to hundreds of other girls, but she doesn't really care right now. Right now, she's just focused on the feeling of his thumb, drawing soothing circles across her cheek. Puck breaks the silence then, and Quinn is almost surprised.

"Don't listen to a word that old, wrinkled hag had said... You were..." He trails off, shaking his head with a smile as he stares into Quinn's eyes. "Perfect." With that, he leans forward and kisses her cheek, pulling away completely and walking towards his truck.

Quinn had spent another few minutes, sitting in the parking lot, smiling like an idiot.

Quinn remembers when she was 16. It had been a particularly bad day for her. First, coach Sylvester had yelled at her for gaining 2 pounds over the past month, then her boyfriend Finn hadn't really defended her when she told him about it, and then she had to watch as Noah Puckerman made out with her best friend Santana by the lockers.

After practice, Quinn headed straight for her car, when she ran into Puck. "Hey, Quinn." He had greeted from where his car was parked across from hers.

Quinn had ignored him as she got into her car and drove home. Unbeknownst to her, a certain Mohawk haired boy was following her.

It was 8pm when Quinn heard a tiny tap at her window. She stared at the curtain covered window for a moment, and decided it was probably just a piece of twig or something hitting her window. But then she heard another tap, this one a little louder and repeated 3 times.

Slowly getting up from her bed, she grabbed the swiffer mop from behind her bathroom door and raised it above her head, ready to kill whatever was out there. With one hand holding up the swiffer mop, she uses her other hand to quickly pull back her window curtains, revealing the intruder.

Pucks wide, but concerned brown eyes met her confused hazel ones. Without lowering the mop, Quinn pulls her window open. "Puck, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What's with the mop?"

Quinn sighs as she drops it, "What are you doing here?" She repeats.

He shrugs his shoulders as he looks down at the grass, about 20 feet below him. "I saw your parents' car parked outside, and figured that they wouldn't very well invite a delinquent Jewish boy into their home to check on their daughter."

Quinn's eyebrows furrow at him, "Wait, how did you even get up to my window?"

Puck smiles at her then, "Can I come in, please?"

Quinn looks at her door and back at Puck before nodding. "Be quiet." She says as she walks quickly to her door to lock it. "My mom is still awake."

Puck climbs in, immediately shrugging his bag off and letting it fall to the floor. "I'm sorry about the flowers at the bottom of the trellis below your window."

Quinn turns to him, ignoring his apologies for something she doesn't really care about. "Why are you here?"

Puck scratches the back of his neck as he leans against the wall. "I told you.. I wanted to check up on you."

Quinn resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be checking up on Santana?" Try as she might, she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Puck gives her a confused look at that. "Why would I check up on her for?"

Quinn shrugs, "I don't know, you had your tongue down her throat today."

Puck bites a laugh, but lets a grin grace his features. She's jealous, he knows it, she knows it, and damn does that make him feel good. "Look I saw how upset you were earlier."

"So? You're not my boyfriend." Quinn spat.

Puck shrugs, unfazed by her tone. "I know. But Finn called me earlier today and told me that he's not going anywhere today because he's tired from practice.. So I thought I'd check on you for him."

Quinn sighs as she sits down on her bed. Puck hauls up his backpack and pulls out a 6-pack of wine coolers, setting it down by the foot of her bed before proceeding to sit down beside her.

"What's that?"

Puck looks at her, "Wine coolers. It helps people relax. Tastes like diabetes, but it does the job." He shrugs, pulling one out and twisting the cap open. He offers it to her and she takes it hesitantly.

Without warning, she turns to him as she thinks back to earlier today when she had watched him with Santana. She can't help the way her eyes fill to the brim with tears. She had almost asked him about his relationship with Santana, but decided against it, instead asking, "Do you think I'm fat?" Because it's less embarrassing and less painful. A single tear escapes her left eye, and she looks down at the wine cooler in her hands.

Puck raises a hand to her face, pulling her chin up so she's looking at him. With the pad of his thumb, he wipes her tear away and smiles at her. "No.. I think you're beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, and just... Perfect."

She blushes deeply, feeling her heart begin to race inside her chest. That night, she throws caution to the wind and for the first time in her life, she does what she's wanted to do since the first time Noah Puckerman had raised a hand to her face and wiped a tear away with his thumb. She kissed him.

…

Author's Note: Leave a review please! Love you all.

-Sux2budude


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Puck's Thumbs

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. Father's Day preparations was hectic. But on my downtime, I was able to squeeze in a paragraph or two, and now I'm finally done with this fic. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review.

-Sux2budude

Chapter Two:

She remembers when she found out she was pregnant. She was sobbing inside her car after her encounter with Puck.  
She was lost, confused, and utterly devastated, when she heard her passenger door open. She turned her head to find Noah Puckerman jumping onto the the seat beside her, looking at her with concern and something else in his eyes that she couldn't quite decipher at the moment. "What do you want, Puck?" She spat.

Puck didn't speak for a long moment, only staring at her. "I'm sorry, Quinn." He leaned forward, his hand coming up to cup the side of her face. It took everything left in Quinn's exhausted body not to lean against his soothing touch. "I never meant for this to happen." He wipes a tear away with his thumb, and it feels to Quinn like he had just wiped part of the weight of her burden away.

"That's just it, Puck." Quinn mumbles quietly as she pulls away from his hand. "No one meant for this to happen. But it did, and now I have to deal with it."

"Why can't we both deal with it?"

She's confused. Most guys would run at the thought of becoming a father at 16 years old. Hell, she thought he'd be happy to be left out of the equation.. But he's practically begging to let him do this with her. "Because I'm with Finn and he's your best friend. We can't hurt him. Not like this."  
When he nods, she kind of regrets her decision. She wants Puck to be there. She wants him to help. But she can't afford to hurt other people because of her selfishness.

She remembers when Beth was born. Puck had been by her side, smiling at her like she was his whole world. He leaned down and wiped away the tears she had cried while pushing their baby girl out. "Thank you, Quinn."

"For what?"

He shrugs, pulling away and sticking his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. "For letting me be here."

She shrugs back in return, a tiny smile forming on her tired face. "You're her father... It's only right that you're here. Even if we're not keeping her."  
She feels like crap when his face falls at that last part. He leans over and runs his thumb soothingly over their daughters forehead. "She looks like you."  
She disagrees. Beth has her hair color and nose, but everything else was all Puck.

Quinn remembers when she was a junior in college and her boyfriend Puck was getting ready to leave for a 6 month deployment to Afghanistan. She felt like she had tried to swallow a block of cement and now it was just lodged in her throat, refusing to go down. Her eyes stung with fresh tears and it amazed her how she still had any tears left from last night when she had been secretly bawling her eyeballs out into the pillow beside Puck's.

"Hey." Puck whispered softly as he cupped her face and forced her to look up at him. With his thumbs, he wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. "It's just 6 months. And I'll try to come back in one piece." He tried jokingly, causing Quinn to let out a strangled cry.

She had lightly smacked his arm as he pulled her into a hug. "That's not funny." She sniffled, burying her face into his neck. "Please be safe and promise to call me as often as you can."

Puck nodded, pulled away and wiped another tear with his thumb. "I promise." He leaned forward and claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

Quinn remembers when Puck had surprised her by coming back from deployment, 2 months earlier than he had told her. She had been driving home from work when a cop cars' sirens went off behind her, signaling for her to pull over. Quinn sighed heavily and glanced confusedly at her speed meter as she slowly pulled to a stop on the side of the road. She was going below the speed limit, so she's not sure why she's being pulled over. She leaned towards the passenger side, pulling the glove compartment open and pulled out her vehicle registration documents, and then searched through her purse for her drivers license as she heard the cop approaching, and then stopping at her window.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm pulling you over for stealing something of this buddy of mine."

Without even looking up from her purse, Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, first at the accusation, and then at the familiar voice. Quinn finally turned her head, and to say she was surprised, was the understatement of the century. Standing just outside her car door, was Finn Hudson in his cop uniform, and her handsome smiling boyfriend, Noah Puckerman in his dress blues. "I believe you have something of mine, Ms. Fabray." Puck had said with a smirk.

Quinn all but squealed in delight, not bothering to open her door as she jumped up on her seat and dove towards her boyfriend through her open window. She sobbed into his dress shirt, not caring that she looked a hot damned mess. "You asshole! I love you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I hate you, I missed you so much you idiot!"

Puck had laughed as he continued to hold her in his arms for a long time before pulling away and wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I love and missed you too, baby."

Finn grinned at the two as he leaned against Quinn's car. "Y'all are too fucking cute."

Quinn remembers when Puck got deployed a second time, a year after his first deployment. She had cried herself to sleep almost every night, and looked forward to his random calls like her life depended on it.

When she got a phone call in the middle of the night from Puck's unit commander, she had stopped breathing for almost a full minute as she listened intently to the explanations of her boyfriend getting injured while on some sort of defcon mission. She didn't realize she was crying until she hung up, her heart racing and her body shaking with fear for her boyfriends life.

The moment she saw him being pulled out of the plane in a hospital gurney, she broke into a run, not giving 2 shits about the airport securities protests. She slowed down as she neared him, her heart beating wildly as her eyes searched his sleeping face first, before proceeding down the rest of his body, coming to a stop on his left leg, or rather the lack of a left leg.  
His unit commander had told her of his injuries, but seeing it for herself was absolutely gut wrenching. She had broken down, hurrying forward and throwing herself over Pucks chest. Tears continued to flow down her face until she felt a calloused but familiarly warm thumb swipe at the tears on her left cheek.

"Hey, baby." came Puck's hoarse whisper.

Quinn had looked up at his face, and then she was kissing him as she let her tears flow. "Oh my God, I was so scared, Puck!" She had whispered, her voice high pitched and not at all sounding like her own. "You don't know how worried I was. I thought you..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. "I can't lose you, Puck." She said instead. "I just can't."

Puck had taken her face in his hands and gently forced her to look at him. "Hey, I'm right here, Q." He paused and glance down at his missing leg. "I'm not exactly in one piece this time, but I'm still here. It's still me."

Quinn sobbed, nodding her head. "Yes, you're here and that's all I ever want."  
Puck gave her a small smile as he wiped another one of her tears away with his thumb. "I'll always be here."

"Me too."

Quinn remembers when Puck was finally ready to go back to work after 11 months of healing, recovery, physical therapy, mental therapy, and getting used to using his prosthetic leg. It's been a very long and hectic 11 months, but they got through it all together. Pucks recovery, according to all the surgeons and doctors, was phenomenal. He was supposed to take up to 6 months to get used to just walking on a prosthetic leg alone, but in just 4months, Puck was able to go on short jogs around the block by their house. By the sixth month, Puck was running almost as well as he did when he had both his legs. He still had a long way to go, but Puck was more than determined to get past this and get back to doing the things he loved, working the job he loved, and taking care of the woman he loved. Quinn would sometimes cry whenever she watched Puck struggle with something, but Puck would always be patient, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "We got this, baby." He would say, and she would smile because he's right.

She remembers when Puck had taken her out for dinner on their 3 year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. Afterwards, he had driven them to the playground behind the school that they had attended many years ago when they were little. He had pulled her into the sandbox in front of the swings and smiled at her before he had gotten down on one knee in front of her and pulled a small black box from his pocket. Her eyes had immediately filled with tears, her throat went dry, her hands were shaking, and her heart... Well, her heart was doing triple flips and victory dances.  
"Quinn Fabray, this is where I really saw you for the first time. You had scraped your knee, taking a ridiculous challenge from Santana of all people. I saw you cry, and that was the moment I knew that I never wanted to see you in pain. It was the first time I wanted to help someone instead of make fun of them. This is the spot where I told myself that I always wanted you to be happy." He had paused, taking a deep breath and opened the small black box, revealing a beautiful white gold ring with 3 diamonds encrusted in the crown of it. "And this is the spot where I want to ask you to let me make you happy... Will you marry me?"

Quinn was nearing hyperventilation. Puck had finally beautifully popped the question after several years of dating, and to say that she said "yes" was an understatement.  
She had unashamedly leaped into Pucks arms, squealing her answer in delight, and then sobbing her tears of joy out. Puck had beamed at her as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her under the moonlit sky.

Quinn remembers when she walked down the aisle towards her fiancé, who looked so fucking sexy and handsome in his dress blues. She's never really seen him cry out of happiness, but that day, she saw tears roll down Pucks cheeks as he watched her, further pushing out more tears from her already tear-filled eyes. Thank God for waterproof mascara, and thank Santana for remembering to bring it to her when she was getting ready.  
When she got to the altar, Puck had smiled happily at her, mouthing an 'I love you' before she returned with honesty that she loves him too.

When they were finally allowed to kiss, the first thing Puck had done, like all other times before, was gently wipe her tears away, before he finally sealed their love and marriage with a passionate kiss.

"Babe?" Puck's questioning tone pulls Quinn out of her deep trance, her eyes opening up to stare into her husbands warm gaze.

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You looked far away." Puck explains his concern.

Quinn smiles up at her husband from where she laid across the couch with her head on his lap. "Just reminiscing."

"Oh," Puck sits up a little as he presses his thumbs light into his wife's tense shoulders, kneading the muscles beneath the skin there and drawing a moan of pleasure from Quinn. "About what?"

Quinn grins widely as she takes her husbands hands in his uses her thumbs to trace small patters across Puck's magical thumbs. "Your thumbs."

At this, Puck gave her a confused look and glanced subconsciously down at his thumbs. "My thumbs?"

"Yeah." Quinn nods.

"What about them?" Puck asks more curiously than confused.

She smiles, taking his hands and kissing each thumb. "I think God made your thumbs for me."

Puck laughs, shaking his head. "That was corny as fuck, babe. Even for you."

"Laugh all you want, Puck. These suckers," she pauses pulling gently on her husbands thumbs, "are magical. You have no idea how many times you've wiped my tears away with these thumbs."

"Aw, well now I feel like a douchebag."

Quinn gives her husband a confused look, "What? Why?"

"How many tears have I made you cry?" Puck asks warily. At that, Quinn's gaze softens.

"No, I meant that in the best way possible. Every time you've wiped my tears away, was a true blessing. You have no idea how thankful I am for you always being there when I needed someone to wipe my tears for me."

Puck smiles, leaning down then and pulling his wife into a kiss. "And I'll continue to use them to wipe your tears away." He mumbles softly. "Hopefully all tears of joy." He adds truthfully.

Quinn smiles happily up at her husband as she reaches up and pulls his head back down, kissing him again. "I love you."

"Well I should hope so." Puck chuckles, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead. "And I love you too."

Quinn traces his handsome face with her thumbs, smiling at the way he leans into her touch.

"You know," Puck begins, "I'm starting to see what you mean." He nuzzles his cheek into her hand, enjoying the softness and warmth of her petite fingers. "Your thumbs feel pretty magical right now."

Quinn laughs, "I told you. Thumbs are freaking incredible!"

"Indeed they are." Puck agrees, using his thumbs keep his wife's head still so he can lean down and kiss her.

-End

Author's Note: Thinking about a sequel, featuring Quinn's mouth and Pucks thoughts on them. Yes or no to a sequel? Let me know! Thanks for reading and please review!

-Sux2budude


End file.
